Amber's Diary
by Eleri
Summary: rating for safety. Amber's diary starting just before she leaves home and continuing until the end of series one.
1. Entries 14 Prologue

AN: Ok, short intro. This is Amber's diary, starting from just before she leaves home and continuing until the end of series one (at least, that's as far as it's gone for now). I could update the whole thing today, but I figure it's more interesting if I update it as I wrote it...one bit at a time. So you can hate me for it if you want, but it won't change anything.

I also should say that this was originally posted of the tribeworld buletein board, which is an attempt to excuse any terrible spelling or grammer mistakes I've made...

Anyway, hope you like it, and reviews are always appreciated... And finally....

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. It all belongs to the wonderful people at cloud nine - except maybe a few characters from before the mall. I'll let you know if there are...

so, on with the show...

Entry 1   
We're leaving Bellevue. Lucy and Dad are taking us on the boat. Dal and me, that is. He's been living with us since his parents died. And Solaris has gone North to help. We haven't heard anything from her in ages. The government warnings are getting more serious, and even Bellevue is being attacked by the gangs of kids who roam the streets. What started as just a virus has spread so fast…   
Dad's calling, he wants me to help load the boat.   
  
  
  
Entry 2   
Next Day.   
I'm not putting down dates. There's no point, really. I get the feeling they aren't going to be very important in this new world we're going to have to face.   
Lucy's ill. She says it's just hard work but we all know that's not true. She had the virus. Which means she's going to die, like everyone else. Dad sent her to the house to rest, and has been loading the boat himself. Dal and me help when we can.   
  
  
  
Entry 3   
Next Day   
Lucy's worse, and Dad seems tired too. I tried to call Sol again, which was silly really, because I know there are no communications. We had a power cut today. Dad remembered the gas stove in the garage though, the one we use when we go camping, so we got that set up and made a hot meal for Lucy. She didn't eat much. Which is a sign of the virus. Loss of appetite.   
  
  
  
Entry 4   
Next Day   
Lucy still isn't any better. The house next door was robbed last night. We heard kids yelling all through the night. Dad told Dal and me not to worry, and he'd be keeping guard, but I don't think either of us slept at all. Only Lucy.   
Dad says we'll be ready to go tomorrow. The boat is nearly ready. We'll leave with the first tide. It seems futile, really, though I don't like to say it to him. Lucy's going to die, and even Dad doesn't seem to well. He isn't moving as fast as he was, and he has to rest more. Maybe it's just that he didn't sleep last night.   
We want to try and sleep today, as we're leaving early tomorrow. We've already put most of our clothes and food on the boat. We have what we're going to wear tomorrow with us now. I can't wait to leave. For what good it will do.


	2. Entry 5 Lucy's Death

Hmm, no reviews yet...oh well. I guess it might take a little time.

~Eleri~

Entry 5   
Lucy died last night. I…I don't really know what to write. What to say. It's hard to accept, but I know I have to. Dal managed. It's just, losing her, well, it's like losing Mum all over again.   
We knew she was ill. Dad, Dal, me, even Lucy herself knew it, though she wouldn't accept it. She was unconscious when we got up to leave this morning, and she died soon after. I hurt inside, but Mum told me once that life was for the living, and I know she was right, and Lucy agreed with her. That's what kept me going when Mum died. It'll keep me going now.   
Everything seems to be happening so fast. I started writing a few days ago, but all my entries have been kind of short and to the point. I think maybe I should get the details down. Just so I have a record.   
  
I think the real panicking started at the assembly at school. I know they were trying to protect us, help us, but it made things worse. Dal and I both knew enough about it to be prepared, because his parents told us. But it was all so gruesome. I remember that day we both went back to Sol's flat over the garage with her and talked about the future. One of the last real talks I had with Sol…   
It's strange really. Before the assembly, no one was taking anything seriously, not in Bellevue at any rate. Everyone seemed to think it wouldn't get us. I knew better though, and so did Dal. His parents knew what it was like, and they told us. They know we aren't idiots, and we could take it. That was all only a month ago.   
Since then, since the assembly, so much has happened. Dal's parents died, because they were working so close to it all, helping patients, they didn't really have much chance, I suppose. Dal was heartbroken, and we did everything we could. I hated it too. His parents were great, like a second family really. It hurt me to lose them, but it must have hurt him much more. Lucy suggested he come stay with us, as we had a spare room since Sol moved to the garage flat.   
Then Sol left. She went up North, to help as a nurse. Things are worse up there, so many people already dead. We were getting news flashes by then, trying to reassure people, but no one really listened anymore. Around about the same time as Sol left, the virus really hit Bellevue. So many people started dying, and all of a sudden gangs of kids were coming in, robbing, destroying. It was scary, but Dad and Lucy stuck it out. We wanted to be were Sol could contact us.   
Then the communications stopped. That was when the power cuts started, but only short ones at first. We couldn't get in touch with Sol. That's when Dad and Lucy decided we were going to leave. More and more kids were turning up from the inner city, and we had the boat, so we could leave.   
I suppose the rest I've written. We started loading the boat, but Lucy got sick. Then died. I don't suppose we'll leave now. Dad seems so broken. It was like, as long as she was still alive, he could convince himself that everything would be alright, and that we'd get out, stay together. Maybe even find Sol again. Those were my dreams, too.   
I can't break down now, not when he needs me so much. I have to be strong for him, and for Dal, and for Sol, wherever she is. Strong like I was when mum died. Dal would probably say I'm just in shock, and maybe it's true. But I'm not going to let it get to me. Not until I'm alone, and it's safe to cry, and I won't hurt anyone else.   
We are going to bury Lucy this evening. Dad wants to do it while he still can. I think he has the virus, too. I should go and help him and Dal get things ready.   
Amber


End file.
